


Kel and the Sergeant

by Belle_Raconteur97



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Comrades in Arms, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Raconteur97/pseuds/Belle_Raconteur97
Summary: Keladry and Lerant are solid friends, and growing into something more.





	1. Sargent Lerant

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two winters ago, and it has been languishing unfinished in my google docs, mostly because I wasn't sure where it was going, but also because I'm super shy about sharing any writing. It's also a thing where I worry myself out of writing. I have decided to carry on with this, because I think it isn't too bad, and deserves a chance at life. I lso need to share my writing with people!
> 
> This will probably have two more chapters, updated as the ideas come.
> 
> The characters and universe are the work of Tamora Pierce. This story is my own- including all mistakes, as I have no beta. I had a few slip-ups with spelling Lerant's name, so please let me know if I missed any errors. Or if you like it, or don't love it. Either way, thanks for reading!

Keladry of Mindelan sighed as she entered her tent. Two skirmishes in one day, against those berserkers from the north. The Tortallans has been cleaning up camps of Scanrans that had moved into the hill country after the end of the the war for the better part of two years. Being just slightly more successful than her fellow knights, Keladry had found herself serving two stints to every one they served. When the Lionesses had returned from her diplomatic mission to The Copper Isles, the only two Lady Knights of Tortall spent a month “heroin’” together, as Lady Alanna liked to say, a common-folk drawl to her voice.

  
Kel removed her helm, ducking under a pole, and stumbling over the rumpled, rough rug that covered most of the grass. She learned some time ago, riding with the Own that covering the grass and dirt helped inhibit the insects. Kel would take any help she could receive against the blood-thirsty pests. The sound of the low chuckle startled Kel from clumsy country girl to lightening quick swordswoman. Her Griffin flashed in the torchlight from the entry, and her senses were alert again; she held her face Yamani calm, as she squinted into the dark tent.

  
“Gently, Lady Knight,” the slightly mocking, very familiar voice came. Kel sheathed her sword, with another sigh. “Lerant , I could have skewered you,” the words came on her exhale. Removing her belt, with scabbard and knife, Kel awkwardly perched on a tall stool, which made it easier for her to remove her armor, while Tobe was off tending the beasts and seeing about her dinner. Despite intention, Keladry made no move to start the tedious process.

  
Lerant just tsked her, he knew it tried her patience as almost nothing did. He started removing the heavy plate that Kel wore, like fine ladies work silks, admiring her subtly as he did. In the time he had known Kel, she had grown into one of the best friends he could hope to have among the noble class. Being the unwanted son of an unwanted fiefdom made making friends hard enough, but most nobles would not waste time with him, except for his Lord, and the Lady Knight’s friends. Most of them tolerated him, barely, and only because of Kel. He knew, even if the Lady Knight would never say as much. Lerant did not acknowledge it either, his pride was one of the few noble things he had left.

  
The buckled on the breastplate were sound, and Lerant struggled momentarily, thanking Mithros that Kel’s boy was adept at protecting his mistress. Her dreamy, hazel eyes were closed; their long lashes fluttering as her weariness settled over her. Removing arm guards, and gauntlet, Lerant noticed that Kel looked different.  
“Did you change your hair?” he asked, moving to the buckles on her leg guards. Kel snorted, her delicate nose wrinkling.

  
“Are you going to give me grief for being a “girl?” she asked, finally deciding to participate in the removal of the armor. She quickly removed the other leg guard, and stood to remove the chain mail shirt, and kilt. She hated the confining nature of chain mail trousers; she was sturdy enough to wear full plate on her torso and legs so she only needed the chain skirt to protect the seams.

  
Kel had changed her hair, and she was surprised to find that Lerant ’s notice had please her. She turned, and realized Lerant was the same height. She had only seen him sporadically since Raoul's wedding, and she could have sworn she had looked down to greet him, then. Brown eyes met hazel, and he quirked a smirk, but his eyes were friendly. “I like it, Lady Knight,” he divulged. Kel raised on hand, halfway to her head before she knew what she was doing. The difference was small; when she needed her fringe cut, Kel had opted to do it herself, instead of seeing the army barber and have it all cropped to her lobes. She enjoyed the length, once she had gotten used to it brushing against her neck, but Lerant was the only one to comment, besides Tobe.

  
Lerant raised his hand along with Kel. She started, and he held his palm up, as if to say “steady.” His smile was softer, and almost sheepish. Gently, scared of losing a finger, or even hand, he brushed her sweat-soaked fringe back from her eyes. Kel held her breath, and was stone. Her mind was a flurry of “whys” and “what-ifs”? When her friends got romantic, she usually laughed it off, but something had developed between her and Lerant since her last assignment. Their friendship was easier than it had ever been, and Kel found she enjoyed his company; playing chess, riding circuit, training before dawn, while the whole camp was sleeping.

  
Kel noticed that Lerant ’s uniform had a significant change; he had a sergeant insignia, where there had been none only this morning. The standard bearer has come a long way. Kel grabbed him, in a one armed hug, and pounded his back with more energy then he would have thought she could muster. He laughed, guessing that Kel had finally seen the stripes on the sleeve of his tunic. Pushing his luck, he wrapped on arm around her waist, and the other, around her shoulders, pulling them close. Keladry’s breath hitched, as her Yamani mask slipped into place.

  
Lerant was going to kiss Kel; he had been considering it for some time, since she had been knighted. The only thing stopping him until this point was his firm belief that Kel was too good for him. Too good to be associated with the runt of Eldorne, even if her family was newly ennobled, and could still trace their merchant relatives. Keladary of Mindelan was the most honorably knight he had met, except his Lord, of course. He had held off his advancements, knowing that the Lady Knight deserved a man she could be proud to marry; Lerant would never be able to marry. He belonged to his Lord, and the Own; he owed Raould his life, many times over. He would never disappoint his Lord by abandoning the Own.

  
Kel was holding her breath, she had been certain there, for just a moment the Lerant was going to kiss her. Infact, his eyes were still trained on her lips, but there was a furrow in his dark brow. For fifteen long seconds, Kel watched the flicker of emotions flash through the man’s eyes; his arms had not loosened, and Kel had not pulled away. She knew she was going to kiss Lerant back, if he ever got around to it. Maybe she should lean in? Kel began to bite her lip when she saw Lerant glance up. He cocked a brow at her; his smile rueful. Slowly, as if to give her plenty of time to protest, he leaned in. His strong lips met hers; he tasted of smoke, and brandy. He was not drunk, so he must have taken a pull from his belt flask. It was a habit she had never engaged in; she only kept the flask for emergency purposes.

  
Her hands wandered up to his shoulders, then strong, scarred fingers wound around his neck. Kel let herself enjoy the kiss, shivering as Lerant ’s tongue made it’s way tentatively past her lips. His fingers lightly trailed up and down her back, tickling through the muslin of the tunic she wore under armor. He savoured the taste of Kel’s lips: peppermint and lemon, she tasted like summer and sunshine. He knew it was her habit to drink spring water with both in them, saying it was refreshing and helped clear her head. Lerant groaned when Kel shifted her weight to her front most foot; his chain mail clinked against the simple breastplate that was standard for the Own. His leather breached could be felt through her simple cotton ones. Kel’s shivers continued, Lerant pulled his mouth away. Leaning his forehead against Kel’s, he hoarsely whispered, “Can we sit?”

  
Kel nodded, walking backward to the edge of her cot. The rest was a relief, with battle fatigue and kisses making her weak in the knees. Lerant helped pull of her boots, which made Kel smile. It was nice to have lovers who were comrades-in-arms; even the noble Cleon of Kennan had been just as willing to help fasten an armor buckle as kiss her. Keladry knew she was blessed in her friends, who treated her as a woman, warrior, or both as each situation arose. He carefully lined her boots at the foot of the cot, and turned back to her, putting both hands on her sides, as if it was an old habit; not as if this was only the second time he had done such a thing.  
“Congratulations on your promotion,” Kel whispered. She tilted her head, kissing Lerant chastely on his lips. “How is it that I just found out?”

  
“It was a field promotion; I was very heroic today,” the arrogant words were belied by the steady tone of his voice. “Actually, I was put in command, and my Lord was impressed by the decisions I made; I’m no “Protector of the Small.” Kel groaned, and pushed back. “Don’t call me that! You know it makes me feel ridiculous. Besides, I’m sure I save your life, and you aren’t small.” Kel’s Yamani training contained her embarrassment, but she settled back on her cot. She felt as if she could no longer hold herself upright.

  
Lerant did not try to follow her, to cuddle up close against her side. He simply propped himself up on one elbow, and grinned at her. “Lady Knight, next to you, most are small; if not in stature, in honor, mind, or grace.” Kel knew he only partly jested. She could see the sincerity in his eyes, and the commendation from her friend was enough to make her advert her eyes. Lerant scoffed, and gently turned her back to face him, thumb and forefinger on her chin. He kissed her, swiftly and surely. “When are you going to realize that you are a hero, Kel?”

  
Sighing, she turned into the kiss. It didn’t matter if she was a hero, or not. Keladry knew that she had saved lives; and hoped that she could save many more. Right now, she was enjoying the easy conversation, the kisses that ranged from friendly to thrilling, the quiet of the night. Tobe would be returning soon, and her boy was near a man now, but he should not return to Kel setting a less-than-perfect example. She pushed up, grabbing Lerant 's hand as she stood, pulling him along. He groaned, “Why are we leaving the cot?” he whined. Kel leveled a stern look at him.

  
“Tobe should be here any moment, with my dinner. He always brings enough for four, you can join me?” She kept her face calm, but went to the basin to wash her hands and face while she waited for his answer. Kel went behind the screen in the corner, to change into a clean shirt, tunic and breeches. With fresh stockings on her feet, she slipped on sheepskin slippers, and padded out. Lerant was sitting in one of the folding wooden chairs near the brazier, feeding Jump some jerky, she was not sure when her dog had come in.

  
He stood as she came around, surprising Kel for a moment by grabbing her hand and kissing her fingers. Bowing, grandly he answered, seriously: “It would be my deepest pleasure to share a meal with you, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan.” Jump whuffed, and a startled Keladry pulled her hand free, just as Tobe entered the tent, arms laden with food and a juice jug, his sharp eyes narrowed with suspicion. Keladry just set out the small folding table and chairs for her companions, and sighed as Tobe glared at Lerant before setting out the evening meal. His protective streak was wider than hers, so she know he would not let Lerant out of his sight. She was blessed in her friends, and she was grateful, but Tobe would not make it easy on Lerant. With a calm face, Keladry served the tea.


	2. Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! The response to the first chapt was so nice, I was almost too nervous to finish and post this chapter!
> 
> A few things:   
> All mistakes are mine, I have no beta so please forgive me!  
> There is a 4 chapter count. I will try not to go so long next time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

The noise of the battle was deafening, and Kel could barely see in the thin, gray morning light. Between her men, and the Own, the Scanrans were of equal number, but much out-maneuvered. Kel’s feathered friends had given a more than fair warning when the enemy had tried to sneak up on the Tortallans, just before dawn. The Scanrans were still fearsome warriors, but they had formed a healthy respect for Keladry. They fought like animals more than men, their ability to forge and wield weapons seemed a wonder to Kel when they roared and lumbered on the battlefield. When the Lady knight first entered a battle against the Northerners, they had swatted at her like any other minor annoyance, treating her like a common soldier.

 

After more than a few battles, the Scanrans watched Kel warily. Her knight friends teased that the shaggy raiders told stories about her around their campfires. She was the boogeyman to their children, Raoul told her, more than once with a wicked grin, and a twinkle in his dark eyes. You should talk, she had grumbled at him, only a little churlish.

 

Now, mouth set in a grim line, and eyes focused on the fighting raging around here, Kel used her knees to steer Hoshi nimbly around the northerner’s shaggy mounts. She took one rider down with the backswing on her sword, and another with a thrust forward, before the clamor seemed to die down. The sun was now coming over the hills, and a few of the enemy tried and failed to fight their way out of the small valley. 

 

Kel wiped her blade clean with a soft patch of damp grass, silently surveying the scene. The enemy was desperate; she had been called outside of New Hope several times over the past month. The men lying dead in the grass were lean; their leather armor hard-worn and badly mended. The signs of a long war were all over these men, Keladry sighed, and started taking stock of the aftermath; the lives lost, injuries to man and beast. Keladry whistled sharply, and Jump trotted up, followed closely by Lerant, and one of the corporals from his squad. 

 

“Lady Knight, the few surviving Scanrans made a run for it, but we caught them all before they could get to the hills,” Lerant said efficient and businesslike. “We have taken them to the fort. Master Salmalin is in residence.” Lerant had said with a small quirk of his lips. Kel nodded to Lerant, and the Corporal heading to check on the losses among her men. 

 

The one hundred soldiers she had under her direct command was a new experience for Kel, after working with the Own, and her refugees. Army men, all experienced and gruff, chosen because they were as good as three men each. Since New Hope didn’t need it’s knight commander full-time anymore, and Kel had rid Tortall and Scanra of Blace and his killing machines, Kel was hoping that these desperate men would skirt right back to their hills, and soon. Mindeland and the entire north of Tortall would be much safer. 

 

Back in camp, after many meetings, and much sitting- Kel was in a tub in her tent. She had borrowed it from a Third Company, who refused to tell her why they had it. She had been assured it was “clean, indeed Lady Knight” and she could use it to bathe and return it. Tobe had helped her warm water for the much-needed bath and then left to check on the horses.

 

  
She was much too large for the bathwater to cover all of her parts, and it was cooling rapidly. It was wonderful while it lasted, Kel thought with a sigh. She dried and dressed in some loose warm breeches and a soft but sturdy tunic-style nightshirt. Lalasa had said they would be more practical while in camp. Kel had to agree she felt much more prepared in the breeches and tunic than she would in a nightshirt. Tying a quilted dressing gown around her and siding slippers over her wool socks, she sat at her small work table to look over her supply reports. It was easy work after years of experience, and Kel settled in quickly.

 

After some time Kel heard a rustle and a soft, “Lady Knight” spoken outside her tent. She stood, and heard, “It’s Lerant,” in the same hushed tone. Relaxing, slightly, she called for him to enter, and remained standing. As Lerant entered the tent, shutting the flap behind him, he eyed the tub in the middle of the tent. Kel had been waiting for Tobe to help her empty it behind the row of tents, being too awkward of a size to be carried by one person while full. Lerant wiggled his brows and asked, in an exaggerated whine, “Awh, did I miss bath time?”

 

  
Rolling her eyes, Kel replied, “Yes but you are just in time to help me dump this water.” Complying with a chuckle, they quickly dumped the water away from the tents, and Kel flipped the tub in the grass in front of her door. “Hey, is this our tub?” Lerant asked as if it had just occurred to him. “Yes, and I need to return it tonight,” Kel mused, then her eyes narrowed slightly, but more than a Yamani would find acceptable. “What is the tub for, Lerant?” “You don’t want to know, Lady Knight,” he quipped quickly. She accepted his answer for now, and followed him back into her tent, knowing that she would find out eventually. She had a feeling she was being teased; the men of the Own loved their pranks.

 

 Being stationed in the same camp as Lerant was nice, and Kel enjoyed working with the men here. She knew orders would change at some point, and she could never be sure where she would be sent. Most likely, Lerant and the rest of Third Company would ride back South before the passes got snowed in, and Kel would be left in the North for the winter. She would not let the thought bother her, she would do her duty, just as Lerant would. For now, she pulled some throw pillows and blankets down on the rug and settled near the brazier, Lerant slipped off his boots and followed, stretching his legs out beside Kel, and covering his feet with a wool blanket.

 

They shared a few quiet minutes, just enjoying a moment of peace. Kel was leaning back on her hands, with her eyes closed, when Lerant broke the peace. “I would like to court you, Kel.” Kel’s heart sped up, but she opened her eyes, and meet Lerant’s dark, steady gaze. His expression was soft, one that few saw besides Kel herself. When Lerant was not fighting his usually wore a smirk, or sometimes his old scowl. 

 

Kel knows Lerant would not be able to marry if he stayed in The Own, and Kel certainly was not ready for marriage. She wondered what he meant by courting, if not eventually marriage. The Own was Lerant’s home and family, he still idolized Raoul. “I am not sure what to say,” she finally decided to reply with honesty.  
“Say that you will be mine, only. I will do the same for you. I would leave The Own if you asked, and I know you would never ask, the same as I would never ask you to quit being Lady Knight. Be mine, just as I would be yours, and we will make only promises we can keep,” Lerant finished on a huff of breath, with red-tinged cheeks and a crooked smile. Kel goggled at him for a moment, before putting her respectable Yamami mask back on. “I suppose “courting” means different things to different people,” Kel started thoughtfully. “I care for you, very much.” Kel sighed, if it was a little wistful, she was allowed. “I would be faithful to you, if- well when we are separated.” 

 

At that, Lerant snorted, “Kel, no one would ever doubt your faithfulness. Your loyalty, once given, is unshakable. It's one of the many reasons I admire you. Besides your sense of humor, the way your care for people and creatures, big or small. You were never petty or vindictive when I was trying to sabotage you, back in when you were Raoul’s squire. I, more than anyone, know what a kind, gentle person you can be. I also appreciate what an amazing warrior you are. You are a sight in your armor.” Learnt gave a very lopsided grin, which Kel was sure he picked up from Raoul. “Sir Alanna was the first woman I saw at arms, and she was terrifying up close and at at a distance, and I know that she fostered that reputation. You somehow manage to be beautiful and fierce. No argument! I know you would never call yourself beautiful, but you are.”

 

Kel was at a loss for words, yet again. Since she and Lerant had started their romance, he had not made such a speech. They spent their time quietly, usually in Kel’s tent. If they left the tent, it was to train together. Lerant was fierce with his spear, and he gave Kel a run, every other match or so. After training, they would trail back to Kel’s tent, and quietly help each other out of their armor, and gear. Lerant had calloused, yet gentle hands, and he would chase dirt and sweat from Kels face and hands with a cool damp handkerchief like she was the most delicate of ladies, all while discussing their latest sparring match with spears, or archery competition. All of Kel’s romances had been warriors of one kind or another, but Lerant could treat her like a fighter, a lady, a lover, and a friend all at the same time.

 

“Keladry,” a gentle voice interrupted her thoughts. Kel flushed, having been caught letting her throughs wander. Lerant brushed her fringe back from her forehead as she raised hazel eyes to brown. He leaned in kissing her, lips soft at the start, then firmer, familiar and thrilling. He closed the space between them, pressing again Kel’s side, as she turned her head into their kiss. Kel pulled away from the kiss to whisper, "Yes, my answer is yes. I accept your offer of courtship," The smile Lerant gave was bright and caused warmth to spread through Kel. 

 

"Then we will do this the way you do everything else," he teased, seeming almost giddy to Kel. "How is that?" Kel murmured, kissing Lerant softly again. "Differently from everyone else." He laughed as she shoved him, playfully. "We won't have a traditional courtship," he said seriously. "But we make the rules; there aren't really any other couples like us. But I don't want any other lovers, even when we are apart. I will wait for you, no matter how long, until you decide you no longer want me." His brown eyes met hers and Kel saw the promise there, glowing in the firelight, closing her eyes against the sudden wave of emotion that made her chest ache.

 

Lerant laid one hand at her waist, and one on the back of Kel’s neck. She shivered, and brought both of her hands up to Lerant’s hard biceps,  and turned further to be folded totally into his arms. Kel shivered as kisses were trailed across her jaw, dropped on the sensitive shell of her ear, and then down her neck, where she was ticklish, but she pulled him closer, turning to return the favor, pressing open-mouth kisses to his jaw, prickly with a few days’ stubble. 

 

Lerant had a beard when he had first come to camp, and it suited him. Kel had not known she found bearded men attractive, until that point. She told herself it was just Lerant, and when they were kissing like this, she often found herself wishing he would let the stubble grow long again. Her kisses turned into nips, and she heard Lerant’s breath hitch, then he groaned.

 

  
“Kel, are you expecting Tobe back?” He panted as Kel tangled her legs with his, kicking off the wool blanket. Kel cursed smoothly, it was getting late in the evening. She pushed back and tried to smooth her ruffled night clothes. Sitting up straight, she made a show of folding the blanket, as Lerant sat up and crisscrossed his legs. Kel cleared her throat and ducked her head smiling shyly. Her heart was pounding like she had just finished a difficult pattern dance with her glaive. Giving herself a minute to catch her breath, she leaned against the chair behind her.

Kel’s face was warm, and she knew they had to stop before kisses turned into something... more. Shaking her head, she heard Lerant’s low chuckle. She was always surprised at the timbre of his laugh, considering his mid-range, musical voice. “Come, Lady Knight,” he said, and stood, extending a hand up to Kel. “Let us make ourselves respectable.” The worked quickly, folding blankets and piling pillows back in their places.

 

  
Tobe made his way in, a while later, while Kel and Lerant sitting at her camp table, with tea, overlooking maps, whispering numbers, and the names of places, and generals. He whistled a little tune before he entered the tent, and was pleased to see the sergeant with his head bent towards his lady. Tobeis Boon was well aware of the feelings the sergeant had for his Lady, and he knew she felt the same. At their first meeting, Tobe had not trusted Lerant; he knew from stories that Lerant had tried to drive Kel away from her knight master. Kel never gave the details, but Tobe had been bullied enough to know how it went. He was also smart enough to know it had not flown with Keladry of Mindelan, and like everyone else, Lerant had come out of the situation with an unlikely friend and ally. Tobe let his Lady know he was going to return her washtub, then sleep with the horses. He closed the tent flap deliberately behind him, with Jump close on his heels. Swinging the tub up onto his back, he whistled all the way to the knight's stables.

 

 


End file.
